


Make Me Sweat(er?)

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Grinches go to Baby Jail, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, thirst at first sight, ugly sweater party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Baby jail? Really, Matt?” Shiro whines as he's pushed and prodded into the corner of the living room, edging backwards with every poke to the chest as Matt arches a cool eyebrow at him. “The invitation didn't specify anything beyond sweaters!”“And that's a henley,” Matt pokes at his sternum again, and those bony fingers hurt, “so you're wrong on all counts, Shirogane.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 60
Kudos: 125





	Make Me Sweat(er?)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of ADVENTures!

“Baby jail? Really, Matt?” Shiro whines as he's pushed and prodded into the corner of the living room, edging backwards with every poke to the chest as Matt arches a cool eyebrow at him. “The invitation didn't specify anything beyond sweaters!”

“And that's a henley,” Matt pokes at his sternum again, and those bony fingers _hurt_ , “so you're wrong on all counts, Shirogane.”

“It's almost a sweater!” Shiro protests, batting away Matt's next poke with a scowl even as he takes another step backward into the corner labeled with a makeshift paper sign. “It has the same thermal properties, and it's practical!”

“Practically the most boring thing I've ever seen,” Matt retorts, unyielding as he reaches out to plop Shiro down onto the couch with a final shove. “Now sit in baby jail with Mr. Grinch and think about what you've both done.”

“Huh?”

There's a snort beside him, and Shiro glances to the side to catch sight of the most attractive Grinch he's ever seen.

“Matt got you too then?” The guy offers him half a smirk over the rim of his mug of cocoa and inclines his head toward a pile of craft supplies on the coffee table nearby. “Apparently we get bailed out if we look as stupid as Lance.”

Shiro can only blink at him, then down at the pile of puff-balls, googly eyes, glitter, and glue.

“...he wants us to make our own ugly sweaters?”

“That's the idea.” His companion shrugs, then aims a slow appreciative look down Shiro's chest. “Though I dunno if you want to be ruining that nice shirt with this garbage.”

“Probably not,” Shiro grunts, trying desperately to ignore the blush he can feel creeping onto his cheeks at the handsome stranger's obvious interest. “I um... I'm Shiro by the way?”

“Are you sure?” A wicked grin splits his face, clearly teasing as the guy sticks his free hand out. “Keith.”

“Hi, Keith, it's nice to meet you... even if you are a Grinch,” Shiro teases right back, suddenly glad he hadn't bothered to go buy a silly sweater for the Holt's yearly gathering. “Did you not have anything to wear either?”

“Oh no, they've definitely bought me more ugly clothing than any one person needs,” Keith grumbles, squinting off into the foyer where Matt and Pidge appear to be attempting to make a human ladder to hang a stocking. “I'm just not going to be caught dead wearing it.”

“Ah,” Shiro nods and scrubs at his chin as he gives Keith a slow once-over in return. “More of a red and black kind of guy?”

“Red is festive.”

Keith looks like he's picked this fight a thousand times before and is ready to pick it again – it's endearing.

“Sure is,” Shiro agrees easily, plucking at his own shirt, “grey not so much, I suppose.”

“Anyone who doesn't want to see you in that shirt is an idiot,” Keith mutters in his cocoa with a shake of his head, “Did you paint it on before you came here?”

Shiro can't help the bark of embarrassed laughter, or the flush of pleasure that comes to his cheeks at this guy's utter candor.

“It'd be a lot easier to redecorate if I did, right?” He leans forward to pluck some googly eyes off the table, holding them up to cover his nipples with an innocent bat of his eyelashes. “They could jiggle when I hop!”

The spray of cocoa onto the table is a surprise to both of them.

“ _Christ,_ ” Keith sputters out, laughing through the dregs left in his mouth, “I would pay to see that... in fact, what if I buy you a new shirt and we decorate that one?”

“Oh, uh...” Shiro can feel his ears steaming even as a smile creeps across his face at Keith's laser focus. “I mean, sure... but only if we decorate yours too.”

“Done.” Keith whips off the leather jacket he'd been wearing to reveal a plain black t-shirt that clings to him like a second skin. Shiro nearly swallows his tongue as he stretches his shoulders back and reaches for the pile of craft supplies. “Eyes first?”

“Wha-?” Shiro blinks at this guy's defined chest and narrow waist, all sleek muscle and wet dreams as he leans into Shiro's space. He smells like spicy aftershave and boy underneath – Shiro kinda wants to lick him.

“The eye nipples,” Keith clarifies, smirk growing as Shiro drags his eyes back up to that pretty face, “I want to get my hands on the goods.”

“By all means.”

Shiro clears his throat and rolls his shoulders backwards, sticking out his pecs and flexing as Keith's hands settle there with an appreciative hum. Calloused thumbs sweep over his nipples, ostensibly finding the perfect spot for the googly eyes, and Shiro can feel them peaking underneath his shirt.

“Hello, friends...” Keith murmurs to himself, dragging back and forth until Shiro's pretty sure he's going to be embarrassingly hard in his jeans when he stands up. “Let's give you some attention.”

“Please,” Shiro chokes out on a whimper – immediately clamping his lips shut as Keith flicks a heated smirk his way.

“Don't worry big guy, I'll take care of you.” He gives Shiro's nipples one last flick before reaching for the glue and bringing it to smear a generous dollop right on Shiro's chest. “Gotta get 'em nice and wet.”

His wink nearly sends Shiro to the grave.

“Mhmm?” It's pathetically high pitched, made only worse when Keith lines up the googly eyes in his long fingers and presses them tight, holding for endless agonizing moments until the glue seems tacky enough to hold their weight alone. “Does it look good?”

“Beautiful.” Keith bites his lip and leans back to survey his work, then reaches out to pluck up a bottle of glitter. “You need a little more sparkle though.”

“Anything you want,” Shiro agrees without hesitation, lifting his chin to give Keith access as he taps the container of glitter down Shiro's front, more landing in his lap than anywhere else. He's fairly certain up until about three minutes ago he hated glitter, but now he can't seem to recall why...

“Oops,” Keith drawls as a waterfall of golden sparkles cascades into Shiro's lap, “better brush those away...”

Then his glue-sticky hands are coming up to caress Shiro's chest in sweeps that leave glittering hand prints like claiming marks right on his pecs before drifting lower in tell-tale swirls that end on his hips.

Keith looks up at him through his eyelashes, smirk wicked as he jerks his chin toward Shiro's gleaming crotch. “Maybe I'll dust off the rest later.”

“ _Kay._ ” Shiro's agreement comes out more suitable for a mouse than a man his size, something that Keith seems to take great pleasure in, judging by the way he reclines on the couch and spreads himself out like a buffet, sparkly hands upturned.

“Your turn.”

Shiro's brain short circuits, that's his only excuse for the way his hands move of their own volition, coating themselves in glittering silver powder before sprawling to cover Keith's chest and collarbones shoulder to shoulder. His traitorous fingers then swipe down in a wonky, wobbling dip before coming back up.

It's...

…

“Is that... a reindeer?” Keith huffs a laugh, plucking out the bottom of his shirt to get a better look. Soon the breath turns into a full blown chuckle, then a guffaw as he keeps looking. “Oh my god, its head totally looks like a penis.”

Lord help him, it does.

The window is only a few steps away, Shiro could probably just stand up and jump out of it right now – fleeing into the night, never to be seen again. He even has his keys in his pocket. He's sure Matt will understand – will probably thank him, even.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Keith is wheezing now, swiping at his eyes and leaving glittery streaks across his cheeks. “Holy shit it's so bad, I _love_ it.”

_Oh?_

Shiro pulls his gaze from his escape route to the beautiful man in front of him, all pink cheeks and bright eyes. “You do?”

“I would wear ugly sweaters every day if they looked like this,” Keith confirms, scooting closer with a grin to place a hand on Shiro's knee. “Plus, it kinda helps that the artist is super fucking hot, right?”

“ _Oh._ ” Shiro blinks at him, wide-eyed, before nodding furiously. “Yes! Yes. Mine too, um... hot. You're hot.”

“Glad you think so,” Keith ribs him with an elbow and tips his head toward the door with a grin. “How about you and I bust outta baby jail and I'll show you what else grows three sizes tonight?”

Shiro takes his hand and staggers to his feet in a disbelieving daze, waving goodbye to their confused friends as he's tugged out the door. He's not going to say no to Christmas coming a little early this year... after all, he's starting to get the feeling it won't be the only one.


End file.
